STARTING OVER
by alecssie cullen vulturi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Isabella es hermana de Damon y Stefan. Su padre recibe una noticia de encontrar un pretendiente para Isabella. SUMMARY COMPLETO DENTRO. link de la escritora en mi perfil.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer:nada es saga twilight es de Stephenie Meyer y vampires diares es de L. . La historia es de .

Isabella es hermana Damon y Stefan. Cuando llegó Katherine Isabella estaba lejos en casa de su abuela. Ella regresa después de 'la muerte' Damon y Stefan en 1864. Al no tener una para continuar la línea familiar, su padre recibe una pelota de encontrar un pretendiente Isabella. Klaus había oído hablar de Katherine en Mystic Falls es la hora de investigar. Se reúnen en el baile de Isabella y casarse poco después. Klaus le sale bien en 1866. Isabelle Isabella Swan se convierte al poco tiempo. Más tarde conoce a Edward Cullen. Cuando Edward la deja Isabella decide volver a casa a Mystic Falls y sus hermanos. Klaus hará lo que sea para recuperarla, pero ella lo perdonara? Ambientada durante la temporada 3.

* * *

"Yo no te quiero", dijo Edward fríamente, como _Él_ lo hizo cuando se fue. Los recuerdos empezaron a inundar de nuevo de mi matrimonio fracasado. Usted ve, yo no soy Bella Swan, ella no existe. Mi verdadero nombre es Isabelle Belinda Salvatore y soy un vampiro, no una fría. Me fue cambiado en 1864 por mi marido Klaus. "Y-no ... quieres más?" Le pregunté al dolor inundando de nuevo a mí. Klaus era el único que podría causarme tanto dolor. "No, eres un ser humano, sólo una distracción" Prácticamente escupió. Con esto, se volvió y me dejó en el bosque. Mi mente se inundó con pensamientos de mi vida con Klaus ...

_1864_

_'Querida Isabel,_

_Me duele terriblemente tener que escribir esto, pero tus hermanos, Stefan y Damon están muertos. Necesito que regrese a casa, inmediatamente. Lo siento mucho, Isabelle. Tu padre se ha encerrado en su estudio. También hay algo más que debería saber, pero no es seguro decir en una carta. Y te diré todo lo que ha estado oculto cuando regrese, pero no dejes que nadie sabe._

_Con todo mi amor y arrepentimiento,_

_Emily '_

_Yo no podía creer lo que Damon y Stefan estaban muertos. Y el padre ... él debe ser el corazón roto con sus dos hijos han ido. Por supuesto que nuestra familia seguirá adelante con el hijo de mi tío Edgar, pero no va a ser el mismo. Como ya he empezado a empacar pensé en mis hermanos. Damon, de aventura, sobre-protector, amoroso Damon. Y mi dulce pequeño hermano Stefan ver siempre el bien del mundo, pero manteniendo un equilibrio entre el optimista e ingenuo._

* * *

_Dos meses más tarde_

_Después de regresar a Emily me dijo la verdad, toda la verdad, Damon y Stefan son vampiros, y todos los vampiros capturados y llevados a la iglesia estaban atrapados en realidad en una tumba debajo de ella. Esta noche fue mi bola, para presentarme oficialmente a los hombres del pueblo, en realidad era para el padre para ver cuál pretendiente Yo preferiría casarse. Hace una semana una familia se mudó a la ciudad, dos hermanos y una hermana. Los había visto en la ciudad._

_La niña, Rebeca, parecía muy agradable después de que superó a su caparazón duro, ella era sólo una niña solitaria con sobre-protectores hermanos, algo que pudiera habíamos hablado un par de veces, tenía la sensación de que estábamos en nuestro camino a convertirse en amigos, no como Emily y yo sin embargo. Emily era como la hermana que siempre había querido. El mayor de Elías, creo, era cortés pero distante, como si tuviera miedo de ser demasiado cerca de la gente. Los Niklaus hijo del medio, era un misterio, que le había visto tomar a algunos de los hombres que rodeaban la ciudad, pero cuando le pregunté a papá me dijo que era sólo negocios._

_Me alisó el vestido una vez más antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación y bajar las escaleras, el balón estaba a punto de empezar y me necesitaban para dar la bienvenida a todos los invitados._

* * *

_Cinco meses más tarde_

_Después del baile, donde me encuentro con Klaus, nos hicimos inseparables después de que él me dijo la verdad sobre él y su familia. Esta noche fue nuestra noche de bodas, nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer. Klaus había llevado todas sus cosas a su nueva casa ayer con la ayuda de su padre. Ahora, de pie en su dormitorio, Klaus se acercó a ella, "Te amo", susurró, antes de pulsar un suave beso en los labios, poco a poco el beso se volvió más apasionado, pronto nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio. Klaus rompió el beso, dejándome sin aire cuando empezó a besar mi cuello. Me aflojó la corbata antes de deslizarse fuera de él y lo lanza al otro lado de la habitación. Cuando comencé a desabrocharle la camisa, se trasladó a los botones situados en la parte trasera del vestido. Después de mi vestido cayó, Klaus comenzó a apoyarme en la cama. Empujé la camisa de sus hombros. Él continuó a besar a mi clavícula, él mordisqueó suavemente mientras desabrochar el corsé. Lo sacó de debajo de mí. Me tiró de la correa, jadeando cuando él comenzó a besar mis pechos, empezó a chupar y morder a mi pezón mientras rueda la otra entre sus dedos. Mis dedos ahora corría por el pelo, me tiró de él hacia mí. Lo besé con todo el amor y la lujuria que sentía por él. "Te amo Klaus, hazme tuyo" Yo le dije sin aliento, sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más. Antes de que yo lo sabía todo de nuestra ropa estaban apagadas y sus dedos lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de mí. Gemí en voz alta, una pelota comenzó a apretar en el estómago, de repente se rompió, lo que me hizo gritar. Sentí cambio Klaus entre mis piernas y luego rápidamente se metió en mí, rompiendo la barrera. Las lágrimas agruparon en mis ojos, me besó suavemente, "Lo siento, cariño", dijo en voz baja, como el dolor se me soltó mis manos sobre sus hombros. Levanté mis caderas señalización para que se mueva. Poco a poco comenzó a empujar dentro de mí "Maldita sea amor, eres tan fuerte", se quejó él. Pronto estaba jadeando y gimiendo mientras él gemía y maldecía en voz alta. "¡Más fuerte! Klaus, por favor!" Le rogué, con el tiempo su ritmo había crecido áspero y rápido, llegando a un punto en que me tenía me viendo estrellas. "Klaus!" Di un grito ahogado hacia fuera, sus colmillos estaban fuera y oscurecido las venas debajo de los ojos. Volví la cabeza hacia un lado, salvo el cuello a él "Bite me, marque mí, me dicen!" Gemí. Sentí sus labios en mi punto de pulso besarla antes de morder. Llegué a gritar su nombre, después de unos cuantos golpes más sentí su cubierta de la semilla caliente mis paredes. Gimiendo sacó de mí, me sentí vacía cuando lo ó a un lado y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Se mordió la muñeca y se la tendió para mí, empecé a chuparle la sangre hasta que sacó su brazo hacia atrás. "Te amo, siempre y para siempre" prometió "Te amo demasiado, para siempre", y con eso se rompió el cuello._

* * *

_1866_

_Dos años, dos años dichosos de estar casada con Klaus, que por supuesto tenía argumentos pero nunca nada serio. Últimamente pesar de que ha estado ausente más, siempre está fuera de la alimentación, y cuando está en casa es tan distante. Cada vez que trato de hacer lo que está mal se va a su estudio. Mientras estaba sentado meditando Klaus entramos en nuestra habitación. "Isabelle, tenemos que hablar" Lo miré confundido, él nunca me llamó Isabel, que fue siempre su belleza, "¿Sobre qué, cariño?" Le pregunté a cambiar en la cama. "No estoy contento ya, y he decidido irme, mis maletas ya están embalados. Sólo pensé que debería decirte adiós ... Fue divertido mientras duró, Isabelle" se volvió para irse, "¡Espera!" Grité saltar de mi asiento en la cama "Sea lo que sea, lo puedo arreglar, voy a ser una mejor esposa, nada, no me dejes, por favor!" Me agarró del brazo, la mendicidad. Él suspiró "No te quiero más, usted era un juguete Isabelle, nada más", señaló con el brazo y se fue. Caí al suelo sollozando._

_No fue hasta más tarde, cuando Emily me di cuenta de que dejó de llorar. "Estoy s-lo siento Emily, no puedo permanecer más aquí, me voy a encontrar Damon y Stefan. Te quiero, mi hermana", le dije antes de subir al coche y marcharse._

* * *

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Klaus. Cada par de meses me iría a ver a Emily, su familia todavía vive en Mystic Falls y yo ir a verlos cada pocos años. Bonnie es mi favorito Bennett después de Emily, ella me llama tía Belle. Pensando en Bonnie hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que se pierda todo el mundo en Mystic Falls. Regresé a la casa de Charlie y fui a mi habitación. Me quité la peluca, dejando que mis rizos rubios oscuros caída libre, al lado saqué mis contactos de color, y me miré en el espejo viendo mis ojos azules brillantes con escamas verdes y plata. Me puse una falda gris que se detuvo justo debajo de las rodillas, una camisa simple berenjena, negro botines de Prada, y gabardina naranja. Luego me saqué mi boda y anillo de compromiso y se los puso. Todavía estoy casado después de todo. Miré la foto de Klaus y yo en el paseo marítimo. Me rociaron en algún perfume. Después de empacar todo lo que obligó a todos en el pueblo y se fue a mi verdadero hogar. Ya era hora de ver a mi familia ...


	2. Chapter 2

Crepúsculo no es propio o The Vampire Diaries en ninguna manera, forma o forma.

Tahnk por todos los comentarios!

Advertencia: Elena Bashing a partir de ahora, me gusta, pero en esta historia tiene que ser golpeado, MUCHO.

El enlace para todos los equipos de Isabelle está en mi perfil.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hasta la puerta principal con una sonrisa, la puerta se abrió y una chica enojada con el pelo lacio castaño y ojos marrones. "Hola, ¿Damon o Stefan aquí?" -Le pregunté, ella me miró y escupió "¿Qué, es otro de los juguetes Pequeño polvo de Damon?" Parpadeé, sorprendido. "¿Perdón? Soy Isabelle Salvatore, Damon y Stefan hermana, ¿quién demonios te crees que estás hablando a mí de esa manera?" Le pregunté tratando de calmarse. Su rostro mostraba su sorpresa "S-hermana? Yo no sabía que tenía una hermana, lo siento mucho, estoy Elena por cierto, Stefan ... ex ..." -dijo con una voz dulce enfermizo. Así que esta es la chica que ha destrozado la relación que llevan décadas de fijación entre Damon y Stefan. Exactamente igual que Katherine, en apariencia y personalidad.

"Ah, Elena ..." Me arrastró las palabras fuera, si ella es como esa zorra Katherine yo seguiré el juego por ahora. "Es un placer conocerte, mis hermanos me ha hablado mucho de ti como mi sobrina" No es nada bueno. "Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es usted es sobrina?" -preguntó, más bien exigió, "Bonnie Bennett" dije tranquilamente, sabiendo que su mierda. "¿Qu-" fue interrumpida como Stefan salió. Él pareció sorprendido cuando me vio, "Isabelle?" -preguntó, "Bueno, quién más podría ser, hermanito", le digo tirando de él en un abrazo. "¿Qué haces aquí, Bella?" -le preguntó alejándose "Yo estaba en casa enfermo, por cierto" SMACK! "Eso es para llamar en más de una década, doce años", le dije sonriendo. "Lo siento Bella" Elena cansado de ser ignorado habló "Stefan nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana" mirándolo. Borrado de mi garganta "¿Por qué no entramos a hablar, ah, y mi equipaje está en el coche, ten cuidado con ellos Steffie" gimió pero fui a buscar mis maletas ya que marcó el comienzo Elena hacia el interior.

* * *

Poco después de que Elena izquierda, Damon volvió a casa. Después de un poco de puesta al día, me fui a la cama. Se sentía extraño estar de vuelta en Mystic Falls, mañana quiero ir a ver a Bonnie, viéndola siempre me hace sentir mejor. Habían pasado años desde que era Mystic Falls, normalmente Sheila Bonnie y vino a visitarme. Cada verano Bonnie vino a quedarse conmigo y viajar por todo el mundo. Nuestro lugar favorito, aunque era París, burlándose de amar parejas y comerciales durante horas y horas. Con ese pensamiento me quedé dormido.

Sentí el sol que brilla en mi cara. Parpadeé, antes de abrir los ojos y estirándose. Después de tomar una ducha me enderecé mi cabello y lo arreglaron. Después de eso me fui a prepararme, me agarró un par de jeans desteñidos florales con una camiseta gris y azul marino ver a través de la camisa. Cogí unos tacones negros con el bolso Coach favorito. Para acabar con él me agarró un cinturón negro y una bufanda grisácea. Fijé mi collar de la luz del día y bajó las escaleras.

"Buenos días hermanos" Llamé a caminar hacia la sala. "Belle", dijeron al mismo tiempo: "Veo que estás yendo a algún lugar, supongo que para ver Bonnie" Damon dijo tomando un sorbo de sangre, me acerqué a él "Y Emily" le dije robar la copa de sangre, tomando un gran trago "Por supuesto, ustedes dos eran inseparables cuando eran humanos, y ahora en muerte" él tomó vidrio trasero. "BFFs Damon, duh ah, y Steffie tratar de actuar feliz por una vez," él frunció el ceño y me gruñó Damon. "De todos modos, voy a ver dos más tarde, también, vamos a beber más tarde, así que nos vemos en la parrilla a las siete" Yo les dije antes de salir.

* * *

Llamé a la puerta de Bonnie, esperando que ella se abra. La oí a pie hasta la puerta, la abrió y gritó abrazándome le apretó suavemente "Tía Belle!" "Cariño, ¿cómo estás?" Corrí hacia ella "Te ves tan crecido, hermoso, al igual que Emily, con los ojos de su madre, por supuesto", le dije acariciando su cabello. "Estoy bien, ¿y tú, ¿cómo fue Forks? Oh, venga!" dijo moviendo fuera del camino, me reí "Gracias, cariño, Forks era aburrido, pero yo quería salir y yo tenía", le dije después de ella en la casa.

Después de unas horas, decidimos ir a visitar la casa vieja bruja. "¿Hola? Emily!" Me llamó cuando entramos me sentí viento corra a mi alrededor, moviendo mi pelo, me sonrió "Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo, hermana", le dije. "Sabes, cada vez que Damon trata de venir aquí todas las brujas intentan matarlo", dijo Bonnie, me sonrió "Eso es porque Damon tiene la costumbre de molestar a cada bruja que jamás haya conocido", le dije divertido. "Muy cierto", respondió ella "Bonnie ha sido objeto de una introducción a Emily, todavía?" Yo le pregunté. "No oficialmente, he dejado mi poseer un par de veces, pero ..." Asentí con la cabeza sonriendo suavemente "Emily, sal, sal de ahí, donde quiera que esté!" Llamé, el viento corriendo alrededor y allí estaba Emily.

"No voy a ser capaz de estar así por mucho tiempo, es, hola Bonnie" Emily dijo mientras caminaba hacia nosotros. "Lo suficiente para cumplir con su descendiente, usted debe estar orgullosa, ella tiene su espíritu, tan valiente", le dije en voz baja, mirando a Bonnie. "Yo soy, siempre he velado por ella y las otras brujas Bennet, y mi hermana, gracias por mantenerlos a salvo", dijo Emily. "Por supuesto, me lo prometiste, para siempre."

Emily se quedó con nosotros hasta que empezó a oscurecer. "Voy a estar de vuelta pronto, hermana, te lo prometo", le dije a Emily, "Fue agradable conocerte por fin, puedo ver por qué la tía Belle te quiere mucho", dijo Bonnie abrazando Emily. "Tú también, Bonnie, cuidar de sí mis queridos, recuerda que no eres invencible es ... y ten cuidado en quien confías."Ella dijo que la abrazó mientras empezaba a desvanecerse.

* * *

Después de dejar fuera de Bonnie empecé a dirigirse a la parrilla, cuando llegué allí, me acerqué a la barra. "El whisky, por favor", le pregunté deslizamiento en el taburete. "A partir sin nosotros Belle? Estoy herido", dijo Damon sentado a mi izquierda. Stefan se sentó a mi derecha. "Brothers" saludé "Así que ¿has visto a Emily?" Stefan le preguntó después de ordenar una bebida "Sí, Bonnie y yo fuimos a la bruja casa, Emily ha mejorado su truco, es más fuerte, mejor, pude tocarla en esta ocasión" Yo les informó: "¡Ah, y Damon, Te quiero, pero si ¿Alguna vez tratar de hacer daño a mi sobrina de nuevo, voy a arriesgar mi mismo ", le dije antes de tomar un sorbo de mi bebida, disfrutando de la quemadura en la garganta. "Lo siento, Isabelle, yo estaba enojado ... confía en mí ya me ha pagado Emily para que, la última vez que fui a la casa de la bruja que despelled mi anillo, por suerte no fue hasta la casa", dijo "¿No a aprender, no se anda con Bennetts "

Después de unos pocos más bebidas e historias posteriores, todos estábamos relajados y pasar un buen rato. "Disculpe, ¿puedo obtener otra copa, por favor?" Le pregunté al camarero. "Isabelle, ¿eres tú?" Oí una voz muy familiar preguntar, poco a poco me di la vuelta rezando que estaba equivocado. Pero Dios no me escuchaba, me instantáneamente perder mi buen humor, con el ceño fruncido me escupió su nombre.

"Klaus ..."

* * *

Revise por favor! Ah, y lo siento por el cliffhanger ... sorta ...


	3. Chapter 3

Crepúsculo no es propio o The Vampire Diaries en ninguna manera, forma o forma.

Ah, y gracias por todo lo que el anuncio comentarios de los demás, ustedes rock!

El enlace para todos los equipos de Isabelle está en mi perfil.

* * *

"Klaus, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" Yo le escupió, Damon puso una mano en mi brazo, advirtiendo que me calme. Damon y Stefan sabía lo que Klaus hizo a mí, y yo les dije después de que me los encontré en 1912. Él pareció sorprendido y dolido, pero ¿por qué le dolía mira, ¿todavía me amas? May-No, detente ahí, te fuiste, te he seguido adelante. Yo pensé: no, no puede cuidar más, Emily no está aquí para arreglar este momento. "¿Nadie te ha dicho, yo vivo aquí, en realidad, toda la familia lo hace ..." él se detuvo, confuso. Miré a Damon y Stefan antes de volver a enfrentarse a él "No, parece que mis _preciosos_ hermanos olvidó mencionar ese pequeño hecho ", le dije con frialdad. "¿Podemos hablar, a solas, por favor?" -preguntó cuando estábamos empezando a llamar la atención de todos, "No tiene sentido, dijo que la paz en 1866, ahora voy a decir la mía, te odio y te prometo que después de vender nuestra casa y todo en él, se le nunca me volverás a ver si tengo algo que decir al respecto ". Gruñí antes derribo mi copa y salir a pie.

Yo no podía salir de allí lo suficientemente rápido, no podía respirar, después de todo este tiempo ... Sentí las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas. Yo no podía tratar con él, todavía lo amaba, después de años de negarlo, todavía era cierto. Entré en el callejón antes de despegar a velocidad vampírica a la única persona que lo entendería.

* * *

"¡Abre!" Le grité golpeando la puerta. Continué hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, "¿Qué demonios? Espera, Isabelle, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás llorando?" ella dijo: "¿Cómo lidiar con ella? Estar enamorado de la única persona que quiere odiar, más que nada, después de todo lo que han hecho, ¿cómo lidiar con el dolor?" Le pregunté antes de caer en sus brazos sollozando. "Shhhhh, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo, ahora dime lo que pasó", dijo Victoria, suavemente acariciando mi pelo. "Él está aquí, Vic, en Mystic Falls" gemí, ella se tensó un poco, "¿Quieres decir que ...? Joder, ok, vamos a empacar una bolsa y luego me voy a ayudar a solucionar este problema. Vamos a vender el casa, toda su mierda, vas a obtener el divorcio y le muestran lo que su falta Si eso no lo rompa, él tiene tres hermanos, si sus otros hermanos parezco a él y Elías. esto va a ser muy, muy divertido. Él va a pagar, es, te lo prometo "Ella juró. Me lloriqueó antes de asentir "Gracias", le susurré.

Ella me llevó a la casa hacia su dormitorio, ella me sentó en el borde de la cama y se fue a su armario. Ella sacó sus maletas y empezó a empacar, "Hey es decir, el azul o el verde?" -preguntó ella levantando dos faldas "Azul" le contesté. Ella utilizó su velocidad de vampiro para terminar de poner todo en sus maletas. "¿Listo?" -le preguntó, "¿Recuerdas Nueva York en los '1890s?" -Le pregunto. Ella sonrió "Traer de vuelta del infierno de Belle? Me encanta! Estabas tan divertido en ese entonces, me gusta llamarla la fase furiosa", responde ella vertiginosamente.

* * *

Vic y yo decidimos volver a la casa de Salvatore anoche. Ya eran las 02 a.m. y los niños estaban dormidos. Hemos decidido compartir sólo mi habitación, ya que era un ser frío y no puedo dormir. A pesar de que se ha encontrado un hechizo para convertirla humano de nuevo, mañana vamos a ver si podemos hacerlo Bonnie, Vic quiere que la convertiría en mi tipo de vampiro en su lugar. Estuve de acuerdo, ahora dentro de unos años sólo necesito Bonnie estar de acuerdo ...

De todos modos hoy estamos comenzando con la primera fase del plan: Vender la casa. Vic llama a alguien que venga a ver la casa alrededor del mediodía. Fue alrededor de las diez, así que ahora necesita para estar listo. Después de una ducha rápida pongo una trenza en parte de mi cabello y dejar que el resto rizo natural. Me puse un vestido ajustado que tenía una falda negro y oro suelto, top blanco y negro. Agarré un par de zapatos negros de tacón blanco y negro. Lo combina con una bufanda gris y abrigo de tweed negro. Agarró el bolso entrenador que bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina, "Morning Vic" Digo, caminando a pie junto a su silla, "Buenos días, así que Linda llamó, ella informó a cierta persona de nuestro recorrido de hoy, además del nombramiento fue empujado atrás hasta que uno ... ¿Quieres ir a ver a Bonnie ", preguntó ella me entregó un termo de sangre caliente," Claro, sería mejor para conseguir el hechizo hecho ", le digo.

Cuando llegamos a Bonnie, ella no estaba allí, que tenía la escuela, por supuesto. "Vamos, vamos a ir a buscar a mi sobrina pequeña y dulce de la escuela", le dije sonriendo. "¿Te he dicho que me perdí este lado de ti? Porque realmente, realmente" nos reímos de eso. Cuando llegamos a la escuela, me bajé del coche, Vic se quedó bien sus ojos rojos. Entré en la oficina principal "Disculpe, estoy aquí para recoger a mi sobrina, Bonnie Bennett" le dije al sectario, miró hacia arriba y respondió: "Por supuesto, el nombre?" "Isabelle Salvatore" se veía ella en el ordenador "Ok, ella debe estar en la clase del Sr. Saltzman, es la habitación 102 si quieres ir a por ella", dijo, "Gracias, ¿puedes contratarla para mí", le dije " Ya lo hizo, have a nice day "sonrió" Tú también "dije saliendo.

Yo camino por el pasillo, ah 102, llamé a la puerta, y el Sr. Saltzman se acercó y la abrió "Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte, Sra. ..?" Se interrumpió, "Isabelle, Isabelle Salvatore" Sonrío al ver sus ojos se abren "Salvatore?" -preguntó, sorprendido: "Sí, mi pequeño hermano Stefan debería estar en tu clase ahora mismo, chico encantador, ¿verdad?" Pido inocentemente. Él asintió con la cabeza "¿Es necesario hablar con él, ¿está usted aquí a buscarlo?" -preguntó, todavía confundido, me sacudo la cabeza "No, estoy aquí para recoger a Bonnie, mi sobrina, para los fines y propósitos", le contesto sonriendo. "B-bonnie?" "Sí, Bonnie, siempre he estado cerca de la familia Bennett", le digo con indiferencia. Borrado de mi garganta me preguntan "¿Puedo tomar Bonnie ahora, tenemos cosas que hacer, calendario apretado y todo, y el divorcio puede ser tan complicado ... Así que realmente tenemos que ir", le digo "Ah, claro, Bonnie? Su tía está aquí para recoger ... " llamó a la clase. "Que tengas un buen día", dijo, "Usted también, Sr. Saltzman" asintiendo con la cabeza en su dirección "Alaric", respondió, me sonrió mientras entraba en la habitación.

Bonnie se acercó a sonreír "Hola, tía Belle", dijo "Cariño, ¿estás listo para ir? Tenemos que ir a ver el relator más tarde, y tenemos un par de cosas más importantes que hacer primero", le digo "Si. Gracias por la manera, se estaba haciendo un poco aburrido de la existencia ", susurró.

* * *

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Bonnie le preguntó Vic, "Human ... pero más potente, ¿eso tiene sentido?" -preguntó ella, me sonrió "No, pero será" digo morder mi muñeca antes de sostenerlo a ella, la tomó y empezó a beber, después de un minuto me sacó mi muñeca y miró a su "Ready?" Yo quería asegurarme de que quería ser un vampiro de nuevo, yo estaba un poco asustado me decía que no, que debe haber sentido que porque ella respondió: "¿Quién va a cuidar por toda la eternidad, quiero decir sin ofender a sus hermanos y todo, pero ... " se interrumpió sonriendo, me sonrió "Lo siento", le digo sarcásticamente antes de romperse el cuello.

"Bonnie, cariño, ¿quieres ir a buscar una bolsa de sangre de la cocina?" Le pido no tomar mis ojos de cadáver víctima. Bonnie entró en la cocina, haciendo lo que le pedí. Ella regresó y me entregó la sangre: "Gracias, mi amor, ella debe despertar en pocos minutos, el hechizo dijo que le mantenga su fuerza, ¿no?" -Pregunté, con la boca que ella necesita toda la fuerza que pueda conseguir, y la fuerza recién nacido no son suficientes. Antes de Bonnie pudiera responder oímos un grito ahogado, Vic se dispararon, "Bitch, tener más cuidado la próxima vez! Eso duele!" se quejó, me reía sacudiendo la bolsa de la sangre. "Bebe, tú no eres un vampiro completo todavía", le dije. Ella puso los ojos verdes oscuros antes de abrir la bolsa, unos segundos más tarde vi las venas debajo de sus ojos se oscurecen. "¡Mierda!" ella gritó, sosteniendo su mandíbula. Sonreí "colmillos Nice" le digo en broma, ella me apagó, "Gracias Bonnie, siendo uno frío no es divertido, así que gracias por hacer esto" caminar hacia ella Bonnie dijo: "No me des las gracias todavía, aquí, no vuelvas a quitar esto, es tu collar daylight "ella le entregó un collar que tenía una larga cadena de oro con un círculo de oro colgando de ella. "Bueno bellezas, tenemos un relator para cumplir, vamos", le digo caminando a mi coche.

* * *

Llegamos allí unos minutos más temprano y esperó a que el relator, "Espera, te casaste con _Klaus_ ? " Bonnie le preguntó sorprendido. "Es curioso, no recuerdo su antepasado diciendo casi lo mismo, ¿verdad, cariño?" preguntó con acento británico. Klaus. Se acercó con el relator. Él me sonrió, "día de las muchachas hacia fuera es? Y yo que pensaba que tendríamos la oportunidad de hablar hoy en día", dijo. Puse los ojos "Hablamos ayer por la noche, ¿recuerdas?" Me dijo con sarcasmo: "No cariño, gritó y se fue" él respondió: "Bueno, yo aprendí de lo mejor, después de todo", le digo. Entrecerró los ojos y la boca diluido en una línea dura. Antes de que pudiera decir nada el relator Linda, se aclaró la garganta "¿Por qué no ir por dentro y mirar a su alrededor, a ver si hay algo que usted quiere conservar ..." -dijo, y se dirigió hacia el día frente, me dio la vuelta y siguió con un pensamiento en mi cabeza: _Let the games ex comenzar._

* * *

Bueno, ahí lo tienes, oh, y en mi historia todo lo de James nunca ocurrió, nunca existiera. Victoria y Bella son mejores amigos y sí, Victoria se convirtió en un vampiro clásico, compulsión, sangre, colmillos, oh mi ... De todos modos revisar si quieres, hazme saber si quieres un poco de acción más despreciada esposa o elaboración de pelusa.

**aquí**** tienen dos capítulos más **


End file.
